


Rests recycling - One shots

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sorting out some old notes and dusting off some weird ideas that didn't made it into a Story themselves...., but were to precious to let go either.Unattached short story’s - one shots - from one to three chapters, all finished and closed.It has to contain a relationship like connection between Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Castiel.Either two or all of them.Ok maybe it is mostly smut with maybe a Storyline.....maybe...





	1. Teach the Angel the house rules... - Wincestiel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorting out some old notes and dusting off some weird ideas that didn't made it into a Story themselves...., but were to precious to let go either.
> 
> That was the next best Thing i thought i could do.  
> ^^) And also it is another way of learning englisch and writing smut stuff in Shorter versions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning as usual - No Beta - No Native Speaker....
> 
> For Part 01  
> By the way for those who are interested where this idea came from:...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hGSypg0KzA
> 
> ...let Misha Collins explain it...

Part 01

Train/Teach the Angel the house rules… 25.09.2017

„Fuuck!...aahng…Yess…!“  
Dean forcefully tucked on his brothers hair, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss while bowing his back towards the younger one.

It was rare for Dean to willingly take the bottom position and even more since they had figured a working routine just like their hunting.  
That had changed though since the other one had moved in as well.  
Sam did like him he really did but Dean had insist on keeping their ‘closeness’, as he had told it, as a secret.

Over three month they hadn’t have shared anything more than a slight touch of fingers all around. And Sam was desperate, desperate to finally get his brother back into their bed.  
But the Angel of the older hunter was constantly roaming the bunker, always awake, always watching and popping out of nowhere at the weirdest times possible.

Sam lined up, not willing to wait any longer.  
Dean felt tense for a sec, reading Sam’s every movement, expecting the opening thrust right away.  
They were in a hurry, their jeans still tangling around their legs, the shirts ripped open but not taken off, hidden in a small storage room at their cellar wasn’t the most erotic or romantic thing you could think of.

“Yess…..do it..” Dean gasped, relaxing himself and spreading his legs even more for Sam to reach in.  
Having the taller one on his back was a great experience now and then. And today was such a day when Dean wanted to be fucked, wanted to be filled and Sam would grant his wish, always had after the dark blond had made up to his courage and acknowledged that he would like to have that too from time to time.

It had been interesting the first time.  
But now Sam enjoyed doing that too.  
His huge body rocked forward, urging Dean to get a hold at the wall in front as his brother entered. Almost immediately bottoming out and starting to thrust in a hard pace.  
Both of them could handle that and it was nice not to give a shit about the partner sometimes and just fuck to the fullest, without any restriction or care.

“Ahng…..hn….” Dean grunted at the impact, at every one of them, subdued cursing through the sound of hitting skin on skin.

Both hunters wouldn’t last long after three moth of nothing.  
Dean was holding onto the tiled wall in front as Sam speed up once more, slamming into the hot tunnel his Brother was offering while stroking himself fiercely.  
“..Dean…..i’m……” Sam moaned, laying all of his strength into his moves.  
“..Wait……….Hng..” Dean breathed still being rocked forward as all of a sudden the door opened and Castiel walked in…

Innocently watching the brothers copulating, each of them so close to salvation.  
And the deep voices shanted out there frustration in unison, being once again disturbed by the Angle in the room…….

\-------------------------------------------------

“No, no!” Sam was pissed and this was rare. And it wasn’t really angry but a very serious Sam who decided to make things clear ones and for all.

Dean had turned the moment the door had opened, Sam slipping out in the older ones sudden reaction.  
The dark blond had always been so anxious getting caught but only out of the bunker, this here had become their own sanctuary, their own, their place to be and now they needed to hide even here.  
Sam had enough. His dick was still twitching, still close to relieve, dripping tremendously and it was starting to hurt, complaining about the sudden stop of the owned orgasm.

In contrast to his brother Dean didn’t seem angry or pissed he was about to talk them out again but this time Sam didn’t wanted to follow this example, no he wanted to be free, at least at the bunker.

“Cass, listen! Dean and I we fuck! We crossed the sibling line a long time ago and had hold to it ever since….!” Sam stated, proud and eager to hold his ground, facing the Angel like a champ and ignoring his brother paniking…..

But Castiel just stayed and watched calmly at the naked hunters.  
“I know.” The celestial being finally stated deadpan.  
“I’ve watched you.” He mentioned further on and left the brothers in a stunned shock.

“…You….you did …what?”  
Deans voice pitched a bit higher as he questioned in irritation.  
“He had watched us…” Sam answered, not loosing the Angels view.

Castiel nodded at that to confirm Sam’s answer, again not showing any emotional reaction either ways.

Dean was stunned ones again.  
Sam was faster collecting his thoughts.  
“Why are you here?” The younger hunter wondered.

“I was looking for you since I wondered why you have changed your interactions but I can see that you are back to your normal self, I am relieved to see that.” And finally the Angel showed something that could be considered a smile.  
“Since both of you seemed occupied again I will leave you two to your routine again.” The dark haired mentioned easily and was about to leave.

“Wai wai wai wai wait…….” Dean had got out of his frozen state and was again participating in this conversation.  
“YOu…you know…..all along, all the time…?!” Sam tried to read his brothers mood but he couldn’t right now.  
“Yes.” Castiel again answered truthful, still not seeing where he might had stepped over some lines.  
Dean lifted his arms in frustration.

”Cass……..you do not watch humans in that private situations….. That ….just don’t do that!”  
Sam went in, helping out the older one who seemed close to a melt down.  
The Angel seemed confused, his brows furrowed and his head tilted.  
“But,….how should I know then when you will asked for my participation?” Sam’s eyes widen and Dean choke on something in his throat.

“You were expecting to be allowed in?” Again it was Sam who found his ground way faster.  
It was his day today, Dean thought, staying silent and waiting for the answer.  
“Of course…. Wasn’t that the reason to asked me to went in with both of you?”  
“Isn’t that a human courtship to ask someone in, to live with them….?”  
The Angel seemed really confused right now and Sam recalled all the incidents of the last month, all the situations Cass had been there out of nowhere, daytime, nighttime basically anytime. And it made sense in a weird way……

“So…..all the past month…….you have been around, waiting for us to call you in?” Sam needed to clarify, his dick slightly starting to pay attention.  
And again the Angel nodded.

Dean let out an amused sound, he was chuckling on this lack of communication, on that misunderstanding that could only happening with someone like their Angel.  
The dark blond all of a sudden stepped closer and just hugged, inappropriate dressed as he was, the blue eyed who got more confused by the sec.

“I’ll explain that later.” Dean finally gave out, gently nudging Castiels cheek in an assuring gesture, seemingly to allow their friend to leave.  
“ahm….Dean, wait a minute.” Sam went in and got his brothers attention.

Sam was stroking his length back to live as he spoke on.  
“He had waited for us to invite him in…….and ….because of him we haven’t ….for three month….” He didn’t need to explain further. Dean was already on board.  
His pupils blown wide as he turned back to their Angel, processing what Sam was implying.  
He simply licked his lips, gently starting to tug on Castiels coat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“..hng……” Sam was moaning subdue.  
“..damn…” Dean watched with awe at the angels working.  
The blue eyed was hitting all the right points of his brother. He was working Sam’s body like he was reading a map he already knew perfectly in his mind.  
His plump lips were kissing with the right amount of pressure, his tongue leaving wet traces on the young hunters skin while he was going down.  
Deans breath hastened just imagine what Cass had in mind, licking his own perfectly shaped lips guessing about the feeling of the angels mouth between his legs, nipping on his thighs and taking all of his own building erection. 

“Sammy…, that…., you should see…that.” Dean praised, one hand already kneading his balls.  
But the younger hunters reaction wasn’t much more than another gasped moan as the Angels fingers traced his full length in appreciation.  
Cass was more exploring Sam as a human, he could finally touch, than anything else but it was driving the hunter crazy.

Dean leaned over to kiss his brother as Castiel started tasting every part of the taller ones body, his fingers fondling, touching, squeezing and scratching every where, enjoying every new reaction he was creating that way.

Sam started whining on that overstimulation the Angel was creating. Dean felt pity but didn’t want that movie to stop either.

“Dean…..hn….” Sam was shivering, whimpering, his dick twitching, smearing precome all over his belly. Castiel had tasted that as well, trying the consistence the color, the smell.  
Dean had almost jizzed in his hand at that view.  
But as much as Dean wanted to watch this further on he and Sam as well wouldn’t last any longer, he would allow the angel to do his exploring thing another time, for now he wanted to come…., desperately.

The Angle still hadn’t touched anywhere near the rock hard, turning purple, pack of Sam. Dean wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or just because Cass was new to that kind of human interaction.  
He licked his lips again and reached for the Angels shoulder, gently getting his attention.

As Cass looked up his pupils were blown wide and his lips glistening from his saliva.  
It was to much, Dean grabbed at the dark mob of the angels hair, painfully pulled him in for a hard, relentlessly, breathtaking kiss, years of dammed lust and emotions finally finding his outcome.  
Sam gasped as he opened the eyes to see why he was left alone all of a sudden.  
First it was Dean guiding the hot and messy contact but it changed soon.  
Castiel was eager to take the lead and the hunter was allowing that, leaving Sam breathless stroking himself as the Angel somehow managed to turn Dean pushing him down at his back, not leaving the kiss once. He brother made sounds Sam had never heard before as the other men ended up entangled with each other, deeply tonguing, Cass on top and Dean holding onto him like it was the only way to survive.

“Shit…..hng…ah..ah..” The younger one cursed, a fantasy popping into his mind….  
Sam needed all of the left mind control to not spill his load at the two next to him.  
Instead he grabbed at his dick tighten his grip forcefully and positioned behind Castiel as he felt save to leave the twitching ‘little brain’ on its own again.

Dean was already naked, Sam had only left his shirt which he was throwing away now in a hurry, his attention on the pants and shirt that were still covering their ally and friend.  
The young hunters huge hands grabbed the angels hips leaning at them just to rub against the hard cheeks.  
He was surprised to find Castiels body that solid, actually it was impressive.  
The angel didn’t let go of Dean who was fighting for air, his nails digging into the Castiels back, through the white shirt the blue eyed had still on.

Time to change that, Sam decided, simply ripping the fabric away.  
Dean moaned at the feeling of the pure skin beneath his fingers.  
“Hell…..Yeassss….!!” He breathed in a second of space.  
“…Hng….Sam……, fuck him…!!….fuck him!!” Dean commanded and Castiel left the kiss for a moment, tilting his head and looking down at the hunter he had pinned down.  
Dean hesitated looking up.  
“I…mean………if you don’t mind?” He asked sheepishly while Sam was waiting for a reaction.  
Cass seemed to think about that, his own erection, hanging out of his suit pants, gliding along Deans and wetting both of them.  
The older hunter was still staring up hoping, breathing, begging……. As Castiel suddenly left him and lifted his upper body, turning at Sam taking him in for a gentle but deep, intense kiss.

“You heard your brother…..” He mentioned, his blue eyes locking with Sam’s. There was a cockiness in it that left Sam speechless and so on board with that idea.  
Cass assist as Sam was stripping him off of the last pile of cloth before he went back at Dean who was staring at the two guys in his live that would be the only one allowed to see him like this right now.

“You will have to make up for that wish of yours…” Cass mentioned deadpan as he got back on Dean, kissing him into delirium.  
Sam just watched for a bit, his hand lazily gliding along the angels cleft, touching the velvet skin down to the vessels balls.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuuuck…!!” Dean almost yelled at the sensation of Cass pushing in a little further with each of Sam’s trusts.  
The dark blond wasn’t the most bendable of them but he made maximum use of what he could do.  
His perfectly formed legs bend over like never before, making space for the other two men.  
Dean was holding onto Sam’s arms that were rested on either sides while supporting his body slamming down into the Angel who looked in a cute way surprised, sandwiched between the hunters he had both get out of hell at some time.

Deans body got lax, fully giving in to the trusting and rocking and the weight of two men resting on him.  
The hunters were grunting irregular and Cass felt Sam’s heated breath on the nape of his neck.

There was a new sensation building up within the Angels vessel, a boiling heat, a tingling running down his chest, his spine and shooting right into his crotch, pulsating between his legs and within Deans body.  
Cass let out a subdue sighed, showing that he was getting close as Deans rim was clenching around the dark haireds throbbing dick.  
“DEAaannn…..” The deep voice moaned and vibrated on in both of the hunters bodys, immediately ripping them over the edge.  
In unison groaning out their angels name as they came, filling and milking their best buddy.  
Castiel shivered uncontrollable for a moment before a huge wave of arousal rushed over and he came……, he came hard, following at the brothers heels in a sweet, deep, vibrating moan.

He was heavily breathing, breaking down on the hunter beneath. Dean slowly managed his legs down spreading them aside pulling Cass closer, gently stroking the angels back while Sam gently slipped out, realizing in awe the trickle of his seed pouring out of the Angel.  
He just realized this moment that he had fucked and marked an Angel of the lord……  
With this revelation he leaned into the huddle of limbs and hugged both of the other men with his large arms.

“Ung….au…….SAM!” Dean complained but Sam ignored him, not thinking about that his brother was still stuffed by their Angel.  
Cass slightly grimaced at the weight but didn’t say anything about the younger hunters affection showing. He was still buried in Deans hot, soft tunnel and it felt to good to be annoyed.

As Sam finally let go he rolled sat up on the cold floor of the storage room and waited till Cass had gotten off of Dean who grimaced and grunted getting up. His back was hurting and his body felt deliciously sore.  
He was rubbing his back and stretching under subdued cracking sounds.  
Sam furrowed his eyes but smiled while Cass seemed lost in his thoughts.

“Is it always like that?” The Angel suddenly questioned, fascinated from the feeling of his own vessel. That seemed like under electricity every where he was touching it.  
“HElll no…!” Dean huffed out rolling is back and shoulders, as well still sitting on the cold concrete floor.

Castiel looked up in surprise not understanding.  
“Was it bad?” He asked again.  
“Hell no!” This time Sam answered copying his brothers words.  
“You were awesome….” He added silently.  
“I didn’t do anything.” Cass cleared irritated leaving the hunters to chuckle.

Dean swung his arm around the Angels shoulders and affectionately ruffled through his dark locks.  
“We explain that later ok….?”  
“Lets have a shower and some drinks, I would like to lay out some rules……..”  
Dean finished smiling, looking at Sam who nodded similarly happy.  
Cass didn’t understand…..again…..

End.  
___________________________________________________________________________


	2. I am not taking it.. - Wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brothers dispute that migh could be a problem for those who doesn’t have an Angel between….

Part 02

I am not taking it..,…

The Angel looked up as the Bunker door opened, he actually didn’t need to do that to know that the brothers were coming back. Long before the hunters were close to their home place, Castiel – as the Angel he ones was – had realized them.  
But never the less he had gotten used to the human habit to recognize each other this way.

“I clear the stuff…” Dean grumbled, obviously not in a good mood as he got down the metal stairs. He eyed the Angel who started to smile but left it as he didn’t get an answer. Instead he watched after the older hunter passing by without giving him any further attention.  
Sam grimaced at his brother’s behaviour as he followed him right behind, down the stairs.

The younger Winchester turned at Castiel and smiled like he was used to do when ever he saw the Angel.  
“Hy Cass…” He gave a bright but somehow sad smile Castiel figured.  
“Hello Sam…” The blue eyed answered as gentle as always anyway.  
“Did anything happen on your hunt?” Castiel asked worriedly.  
Sam seems to hesitate but then he shook his head.  
“Na…he is just tired.” He assured himself.

“Did you find what you have looked for?” Sam changed the subject already unpacking some of the left items they had needed for a spell this time.  
Since Cass couldn’t fly anymore it was hard to get all the rare ingredients in time and the right amount. It had been hard before but now…  
And because of that Sam was careful, he always was, collecting every thing that was left and taking it back.  
He was laying out a dried part of a white rattle snake, a mummified finger part of an ancient King and small crumbs of Lava that had covered Pompey, Cass recognised.  
But the celestial being wondered, he did not know any spell that would need that kind of ingredients.  
“Sam? What were your going after with this?” The blue eyed turned the mummified finger part in his hands, remembering the time as ‘Nefer-ka-re’ was still intact and young, hunting in the once blooming dessert.

While the Angel was shortly lost in his mind Sam hesitated and took the pieces to store them away.  
He really didn’t want to talk about.  
“Yeah, I combined different ones from the Men of letters archive.” Sam hurried and was gone before Cass could asked some more.  
Not that he had the intention anyway.  
The blue eyed wasn’t quite sure but the brothers behaved unusual, he thought before getting back to his own research.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was back in his room, going through some texts on his laptop, sitting on the small desk he had next to the door.  
The hunt had been over after a few hours but Dean had decided to stay a bit longer a few towns further.  
He needed some days out of the bunker the older one had explained.  
And who was Sam to say no to the one with the car keys.  
Ok, he could have easily got a drive on his own but yeah, some time out with no new apocalypse or case or other threat would be nice.

It had really been fun for the first part. Just hanging out, relaxing, not doing anything more than sleeping, eating and testing out the pool area of the Resort Dean had picked.  
It had been fun just being brothers…….., it had been fun….., Sam thought.  
The tall man sighed.  
It hadn’t ended that well though.

Actually he should be smiling all the time, he should be happy, satisfied, celebrating the fact that a heavy burden was lifted but instead, Dean was angry and he himself felt disappointed.  
It was muddled.  
And in all the Scenarios the younger Winchester had imaged, that had never come up, not once, not ever. How would someone imagine that this could be such a big problem.  
Sam sighed again leaning back in his chair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by and more than once Cass watched the strange interaction of his hunters. How they sat next to each other in silence, trying to hide that they glimpsed at each other all the time. How they seem to tip toe around each other avoiding any kind of contact, even a simple conversation.  
Castiel had been confused but not interfered, he had been busy with his research.

But the mood in the bunker had changed slightly over time and from insecure looks and behaviour it had changed into frustration, even aggression.

This day again, Cass had left the library heading towards the kitchen as he heard the hunters voices shouting.  
As he entered the brothers stopped with what ever was going on, both lowered their view holding to their cups as if nothing had happened, Sam greeting the Angel as usual.  
“You are all right?” Cass asked out of fashion, not because he was curious or worried, not just yet. He had seen the brothers fighting more than once, he had seen them banging heads it would go away, probably.

“No, everything is peachy….!!” Dean let out sarcastically pushing himself off the kitchen centre he had leaned on. The dark blond walked over and out, tapping Castiels back in an assuring gesture which, both of them knew, was a lie.  
The Angel looked helplessly at Sam who turned away and take a sip from his Tea.  
This gesture Castiel did understand. He nodded and got back to his work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared at the ceiling, his earphones vibrating at the music he was listening to.  
He was thinking, his plan had be so perfect, he had thought through and possible outcome, any disturbing change these free days could mean.  
He had thought that over and over and over and it had driven him nuts, had made him paranoid in his fear Sam would figure something out before every thing was ready.  
Dean had searched dozen of Resorts, had looked for anything that might be a case close.  
And it had taken two month until finally a case and the reservation had fit in time.  
The hunter had been nervously tried to be his usual self.  
He had tried to get used to the thought that Sammy would push him away, that he would be disgusted, angry, or even worse.  
Not once had Dean thought about a scenario in which his brother would actually just look at him, staring, measuring over some loooooooooong minutes before he had laughed.  
Actually laughed, and it was a good one, a rare one, a relieved one, as Dean finally had told what he was hiding since….forever.  
Sam had just laughed and Dean had been irritated. He wasn’t prepared for that….  
But he wasn’t prepared for his brother closing the gap between them and simply kissing him as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Dean touched his lips at that wonderful memory.  
It had been perfect, surprising yeah, but perfect.  
It was as if a all the pieces in his life finally were falling into place. As if he, not they had waited for that all the time.  
It had felt so natural to touch this build body, it was as if he knew him already and in some way Dean did.  
It had been perfect to hold Sammy like that, perfect to feel the younger one so close.  
He was strong and vulnerably, reacting to every thing Dean was giving.

Dean had drowned in the sounds Sam had made, the little moans and gasps as he called out his caretakers name. It had been so perfect until……….  
The hunter flinched at the next memory and got back into reality.

Nope that was something he somehow had not considered, never, and it was a big issue.  
Dean had thought he would do anything, really anything for his little brother. He had literally been to hell for him, he had killed and been killed for the younger one.  
But apparently, and it was kind of a shock to figure that, Dean wasn’t ready to do anything for Sam, and it had showed in the most inappropriate moment that anyone could probably choose for such a revelation.

Little Sammy wasn’t little Sammy anymore and not willing to give in as well…..

It was so frustrating, after all that could have gone wrong and didn’t it was such a little detail that got in their way and hold them separated.  
“Son of a bitch….” Dean pressed through his teeth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“DEAN…..I am not discussing that again!” Sam was pissed, why was it always him who had to give in. They had been to this over a week now and Dean’s stubbornness was the reason they didn’t even could make out.  
“But you’re the younger ONE!” Dean shouted back, knowing himself that this was no argument at all.  
“I am not doing it! Why don’t you do it!” Sam bravely attacked.  
And Dean just glared at the younger hunter.  
He couldn’t say why he wasn’t able to do it.  
But every time they had tried by now it felt so wrong….  
And tied they had.  
Sam as well as Dean, neither of them the kind of person holding back in front of their own needs and wants.  
But sadly, neither of them was the kind of guy, willing to give in either.  
It had become very frustrating for both of the men.  
Sure, there were other options that could be dealt with side by side, but it just wasn’t the same.  
And it wasn’t as fulfilling as it should be both Winchesters had figured.

And after they had stopped half way through for the third time, Sam had decided to take a break till they would figure that out.  
Apparently arguing doesn’t work even though Dean tried it again and again.  
Over the days since the ‘case’ their routine had become a bit rough, a bit jolty….

\-------

Cass hide behind the entrance of the kitchen.  
Over the last days he had picked bits and pieces of the brothers dispute, and although he still didn’t understand what was going on, it was obvious that his hunters needed help and that this, what ever it was, might wouldn’t go away on its own.  
But the Angel had learned the hard way that the Winchesters didn’t like other to interfere in their mingle.  
Castiel decided that he would need more information before stepping in, which he would, that was sure already…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next hours and days the Angle became the brothers shadow.  
Not really hiding but not showing obviously as well.  
His own research gone and forgotten.  
Castiel was the ear of the bunker, the eye in the walls, and after two more days the heavenly creature finally thought, that he knew what was going on.

It was obvious that the brothers had difficulties at the last case and due to what Cass had figured it was something they couldn’t do because neither of his human had the strength, needed to do it, since they had argued now and then that they would not take it by any meaning.  
Castiel did not know why the brother hadn’t asked for his assistance like they usual did, but if they weren’t willing to do that he would offer it himself.  
It was a small thing he could do to get back the peace he was used to.

But before the Angel could do anything another Case came up and got the brothers out of their home and into a hunt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass stayed back, focusing again on his own problems.  
He had screwed up at hunting and as long as no one asked for him to come along or he or other angels were directly involved in a case, Cass wouldn’t go with the brothers, at least at the moment.

With the bunker for himself, Castiel used the time to roam around.  
The Angel had pretty much explored all of the brothers space, their rooms, their personal items and interests.  
For Cass it was fascinating and only possible with none of the Winchesters around.  
Both hunters didn’t like the Angel to, sniff around, that’s what they called it.  
Sometimes they had closed their doors right before the Angels face.  
He didn’t felt offended, Angles weren’t that fragile but lately there had been an uncomfortable feeling when ever that had happened.  
Cass didn’t understand Sam and Deans weirdness when it comes to personal space, the blue eyed had never seen someone closer to each other than the brothers. But for some reason there was a line the Angel couldn’t see and crossed every time.  
Maybe with getting to know the humans by going through their stuff, it was the same, Castiel guessed, turning one of Sam’s shorts in his hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was slamming the door, not caring if he was hitting his brother.  
He stormed down the stairs and left right for his room.  
Castiel didn’t even managed to get up from the chair he was using at the library.  
“Oh great! Yeah Dean that helps!” Sam yelled after the older one as he got back at the bunker a few moments later.  
And even Sam didn’t look at the blue eyed watching him walking off.

The Brothers did not share a cup of coffee Cass realised as he walked in at the usual time.  
They did not have something to eat at the table and they did not companied him at the library before they would go to sleep.  
It felt wrong, it felt lonely, Castiel thought.

Next morning the celestial being walked at the kitchen, only to find it empty again.  
There was no coffee prepared by one of the brothers, there was no cereal on the table and no sign of Sam’s shakes.

Castiel sat down at the empty table and waited.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hadn’t slept well, again. He had dreamed of Sam, again.  
They had been close, touching and kissing all over. He had felt his brothers lips on his own. He had sensed the heat vibrating off Sam’s tall body.  
It felt so real, so comfortable, so perfect…  
But it was all gone at the same moment it had stopped every time.  
And again Dean woke up with a throbbing erection he would need to take care off.

It was so damn annoying, he sighed.

“Dean?” The voice was subdue but identified right away.  
“You wake?” Sam asked further.  
“ah……what do you want?” Dean covert his obscene tent with his blanket and tried to positioned comfortable but so that he wouldn’t give away his current condition.  
Sam didn’t wait and opened the door.  
Dean just grunted at the unwelcome intrusion.  
“Listen…..” Sam was scratching his head. “I..i didn’t mean to …….to call you on that again.”  
“It’s just…….” Sam got closer and finally sat down by his brothers side on his bed.  
“I am overjoyed that…..that you made a move, you know…. and,……… Dean I really would do anything for you, you know that…..” Sam sounded almost pleading and Dean couldn’t hold it.  
“I know…” He stopped his brother, reaching for the younger once head and pulling him in, hugging him gently.  
“I hadn’t expect it to be that complicated……..” Dean philosophized holding Sam to his chest.  
Both hunter relaxed in that brotherly gesture.

“I’ve dreamed of you……….you know..” Sam suddenly mentioned, recognizing his brothers swelling beneath the fabric.  
Dean hesitated.  
“Yeah…sorry about that….”  
He didn’t sound the slightest bit ashamed and he didn’t let go of Sammy either.  
“What could we do? I really want this but I just can’t take it,……..”  
Dean calmingly patted his brothers back like he had done as they were kids.  
“I know….., me too.”….

“I can take it!”

Both hunters jumped at the sudden distraction.  
Cass was standing at the door looking down at the hunters and finally offering his assistance to solve the case that was troubling the Winchesters to such a degree that they would loose it.

Both men turned in unison at the clueless angel, hesitating on how to react but suddenly considering the options.  
Castiel tilted his head at the devilish grin that showed on Dean but also at the mysterious smile he got from Sam.  
It dawned the Angel that he might have missed something in here.  
“Can’t I do it?” He asked sheepishly as none of his human reacted.

“…..”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“That…….that was hn….not what i…ah…meant…” Cass tried to explain as Sam pulled him onto his chest while Dean was bending up the trained legs.  
“But you still offer your assistance, right?” The dark blond asked gently, suggestive, and not really waiting for an answer.  
He was watching Sam caressing the Angels sides, his chest and nipping at the blue eyed’s neck.  
Castiel seemed surprised by his own vessels reaction and the soft sounds he was making.

Dean enjoyed the wide blue orbs watching his actions tremendously.  
The confused and on the same time curious look of their best buddy was just beautiful.  
And again it felt as if loose pieces clicked into place.  
The way the Angels skin felt beneath his fingers, the way he was reacting to their touches and caring, it was like a missing piece had found its position.

“That’s what was missing….” Dean gently mentioned and earned a perfect smile from Sam who was holding Castiels throat and bending his head back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“God Sammy that…….hn……..”  
There was no need to explain what his brother was feeling, his face, almost glowing in bliss as he thrusts deep into the Angels tunnel, was telling it all.  
The gaping mouth of the older one, his closed eyes and the wet tongue shooting out licking the perfect shaped lips while the build body was moving rhythmical, thrusting forward and back in a fast pace.  
Sam was staring, biting his lower lip and slowly gliding down the Angels throat himself.  
Slower, more tentative he dipped into the wet hot mouth of their accepting celestial being.

Castiels head was bent to the max, the neck curved above a pillow and Sam enjoyed the view, of all of it, the way the angels vessel was handled by them, easily and without any restrictions.  
They would not be able to destroy or hurt the dark haired this way, at least not severe, no matter how feral they would use him.  
It was a thrill the younger hunter had only been allowed to enjoy around the demons he had in his life.  
Still, Sam was holding to his human part for now and just gently fucking the Angels face, watching his brother acting out years of restrained lust and want.

There was a slight choking sound beneath the younger one, and Sam could feel the elegant fingers on his thigh tighten, clawing, scratching…….  
The tall man waited another sec before he moved his hips back giving Castiel a moment to breath…  
It was pure salvation looking down, seeing how the angel struggled to take the hunter fully, how he drooled his eyes probably watery from the effort.  
Sam felt his blood boiling in his veins, how much he had missed to act out this part of him, he realised right now.  
It was one of the reason he couldn’t lay down for Dean, couldn’t just spread his legs even for the only one who hold his heart.  
Since he had allowed his dark side to took over once in his life, he had always felt something was missing, something he couldn’t share even with Dean.  
But now, right now, with an angel of the lord spread out like that, depending on his mercy, Sam could feel it the long missed full and deep, real satisfaction.  
One of his huge hands gently stroked over the other mans throat as he trusts back in again, starting to fuck this mouth for real.

\---------

Dean heard his brother slightly moaning in his slow moves. He wasn’t sure about Cass but the dark blond was already to far gone in his own pleasure to have enough brain cells left to really think about it.  
The Angel felt so good, so damn hot and tight, his inner walls including the hunters erection like it was meant to be.  
It had never felt like that, with none of his hook ups, not with his girlfriends, not at all.  
Dean had hoped to feel like this, had wished for but the older Winchester had always thought this would only belong to others, to Sam, to the world, not to him.  
But now, every time he moved, trust back he could feel Castiel holding on to him, squeezing him deep inside, like the angels vessel, the angel was begging for the hunter to stay, not to leave him ever again.  
And oh how Dean wanted that to be, wanted this damn blue eyed dork beneath, taking him over and over again.  
Dean had dreamed of that even before he had realised that his feelings for Sammy were more than just brotherly care.  
Dozens of times he had impaled the Angel in his dreams had punished him for his disobedience, his stubbornness and for all his secrets, the hunter had fucked him to hold him down, to take back control, to centre himself.  
And every time, even in those cheap motel rooms, Sammy in the other bed and Dean with his hands roaming all over his body, fantasising, he had come hard, the best in all of the jerking off sessions.  
Dean slowly starts to understand what hadn’t worked with Sammy, why he couldn’t have laid down for the brother he deeply loved and why Sam couldn’t have done it as well.

The hunter fasten his trusts, holding to the angels bend legs he started to fuck into the tight whole fiercely, living out all the times he had lost control in his life, all the times he had felt alone and lost, and all the time he had felt betrayed from those he loved and cared the most.  
Dean watched his brother starting to speed up, tightly holding to the angels throat. He was beautiful like this and he was terrifying, Dean thought.  
He wanted to protect that beast, that monster his brother could be, might still was, but the boy, the hunter and even himself now feared the man that Sam could become and at the same time he would never ever harm him even though Dean needed that to ride out his own demons.  
Only with a bridge like this, - the dark blond looked down at the pale skin of their angel, - only with a middle piece like that the brothers were able to connect on that deep level without hurting or destroying each other…..

Dean felt the shivering and twitching of Cass body, the Angel was getting to his limits.  
Sam was holding his huge dick, fully, deeply buried in their heavenly allies mouth and throat and Dean couldn’t hold back slamming in even harder at that view, listening to Sam moaning and bending forward at the pleasure he was getting out of this act.  
Dean reached over, cupping his brothers cheek, and while facing each other, Castiel twitching and arching between them, the hunters came………..  
Forcefully filling their Angel on both sides and forcing him to take it all….

Dean finally pulled Sam in, deeply, rough and desperately collide their lips, kissing the last energy out of the younger one before they slowly freed the angel, still impaled between them.  
Sam gently lifted up the overstretched head, looking into the blue, tear-stained, swollen eyes.  
Castiel was breathing heavily and he hadn’t come yet, even thought his body was showing he was on the edge already.  
Sam cupped the flushed cheeks and kissed their angel with a tenderness even Dean hadn’t seen on his brother before.  
He helped Cass up a bit and sat down to lean him on his chest.  
Sam smiled smugly at his brother while gently caressing the sore body.  
“He was so good Dean………”  
Sam offered, watching the dark blond licking his lips……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was watching the brothers, cuddled close to him on either side.  
He still wasn’t sure what had happened to him, although it had felt pretty good.  
But seeing his humans relaxed and calm was peace for the Angel.  
He was surrounded by warmth and silence, and for a little bit, it felt like floating in grace with his brothers and sisters, like he was back in heaven.

Dean was the first who slightly moved, his arm tighten around their Angel as he got even closer.  
He kissed Castiels shoulder in his sleep, happily humming at the connection.  
As comfortable as this was, Cass wanted to get up as Sam tighten his arm around their friends body as well, holding him down and preventing the blue eyed from leaving.  
Castiel laid back, staring at the ceiling and accepting into his position. Time had no meaning for an Angel and he closed his eyes once again, imitating the state that the humans called sleep to be the reason of comfort for the two Winchester brothers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid day as Castiel came back from his state of ‘unconsciousness’ the brothers already awake and again fighting over something.

“I told you I will not be the bottom….., forgett it!” “That hasn’t changed….” Sam argued playful.  
“I told you I’m in with you laying down for me.” He added and got a choking sound from Dean.  
“NO way…never…. This is forbidden territory for anyone…” The dark blond claimed.  
“Heh, we can still do the rock paper scissor…..” Sam offered and this time Dean just grimaced which Cass couldn’t see.

“No fighting… I told you I can do this….” Castiel seemed sleepy even though he just had gotten out of his state of meditation.  
Dean was the first in his view.  
He was smiling down on the Angel and Cass liked the look on the hunters face.  
“Yeah, you have, and you did….” Dean leaned down, kissing the Angels forehead, his temple, his eyes, his cheeks, his lilps…

“What was the fight about?” Castiel asked curiously, still laying between the brothers.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other in amusement before they kissed for Cass to see, and before they got the attention back to their Angel.  
“It……was a problem with positions Cass.” Sam explained  
“…..A little confusion between brothers…” Dean added, gently pushing a black lock out of the irritated Angel face.  
“It is cleared now…” Sam assured taken one of Castiels hands and kissing it.  
“I don’t understand…….”  
Castiel mentioned and his humans smiled.

End…  
___________________________________________________________________________


	3. How to......? - Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers first time...

Part 03

How to……..? SPN FF 30.09.2017

Sam has watched over years how his brother had one hook up after another….  
Getting out without permission and driving their father crazy with it.  
Sam has watched how Dean had make out with dozens of waitresses along the road and he had seen him jerking off more than once while they were alone in the motel rooms….  
It had always only been an annoying part of the younger Winchesters life, something he had to live with  
Sam often had hide beneath his blanket, turned on a flashlight and distracted himself with something to read, anything to read that was around and it had worked, even putting his pillow over his head had been a good way to close Deans actions out of the younger mans realisation and sometimes even out of his mind.  
It was until the dark blond had brought one of his collections into the motel room.  
A sacred place he had never aloud any one in as long as Sam was around.  
All of his teasing aside Dean was more than just protective over his little brother and Sam had experienced the outrages that could happen when he hadn’t followed Deans orders an got in contact with someone outside.

His brother hadn’t like that very much.  
And now he had brought ‘home’ a stranger, ignoring his brother presence and just started to make out with the blond girl.  
She had looked a bit surprised seeing a twelve years old in the room.  
But Dean had distracted her, telling that his brother wouldn’t care and leaving anyway the time they get into mood.

The first times this had happened Sam had left the room, not the hotel room since his brother had not allowed him to leave, closing the door right the moment he had come in with his current capture.

Over two years Sam had lived with that strange habit of his older sibling as he had enough.  
He had faced Dean for the first time after he had get back from hunt with their father, and John had left just an hour later for another hunt without his son again.  
Dean had found again a girl from the hotel stuff he would bang tonight.  
Sam knew.  
He knew all of it, the whole pattern it would work out.  
He knew what Dean would say, how it would be of no meaning even though he would sound like honey.  
Sam knew the sounds his brother would let out and how he would talk the girl back in if she would have some resistance.  
He knew how Dean would have her, how he liked it the best and were he would start.  
As the dark blond walked in, holding the door for his hook up to follow Sam already waited for the arrogant comments of his brother, how he would look at him and telling him to leave and make himself comfortable at the bathroom, since that was nothing for a boy to see…..  
Sam knew that Dean doesn’t care if he would see anything, he had never been shy, on the contrary, the beautiful green eyed, Sam thought that his brother actually got something out of the fact that he would be seen by the younger one.  
Sam found it disgusting being used as a fuck pleasure for someone no matter if it was his brother or not…  
This time, the younger Winchester had promised himself, he would not step back and call Dean out on that bullshit.

Sam loved his brother, there was no question. Dean had been all the young boy knew about family and care. The dark blond was his world, his social live, the one Sam was looking up to.  
Dean was all Sam had, and when they were alone he was the greatest man on earth the younger Winchester thought.  
In those times Dean was caring, funny, gentle, maybe a bit annoying sometime but he was his……….  
He was always his. When they were alone his brother was no asshole, not always, no liar and not such a slut like he was when he was out. When their father was gone like he was in general leaving his boys on their own.  
It was then that Dean got loose as if a chain was lifted off.  
He went drinking, he went into bar fights and he was fucking what ever he could get his hands on.  
Sam hated that side of the one he adored under so many other circumstances.

And today the young boy had enough.  
Sam was by now almost as tall as his brother and he didn’t feel like the little kid anymore his brother was telling him he was.  
The dark haired straightened as Dean wanted to get in, holding the door, another blond girl by his side.  
“NO!”  
The green eyes shot at Sam in surprise as the younger one didn’t move as Dean tried to push him away like he was used to do whenever Sam had become a bit stubborn.  
The brothers stared at each other for some moments before there was an evil grin on the older face.  
“A bit bossy huh Sammy….!”  
”It’s Sam!” The younger one snapped back.  
“You can get your own room for your whore…..” Sam growled in his teen voice, himself feeling like he was having the most powerful deep gnarl ever possible.  
And while Dean seemed irritated for just a moment, Sam thought, his hook up was not.  
The stupid bitch made fun of the boy in front.  
She was pissed for the ‘whore’, even thought it might be truth.

“Who’s that little shit. You wanna watch and learn little baby?” Her rough voice and the smell of tobacco was repulsive and Sam glared at her.  
But she only let out a sarcastic laugh…..that really, really pissed Sam.  
He wanted to say something but before he even had something in mind his brother was turning and slapping the blond right at the face, pushing her back and out of the room she had entered by two steps.

She stared in surprise at the guy she had thought was a catch, holding her cheek.  
Sam wasn’t less surprised at that sudden reaction.  
He watched with wide eyes how Dean quite forcefully pushing back his hook up and actually yelling at her to leave before he slammed the door behind her.

Dean turned and his face was burning in anger. He didn’t look at his little brother and walked off to the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that incident Dean never brought another of his girls back to the room again.  
Sadly though, he wasn’t much around anymore.  
The dark blond still was out on bars, still was having any girl along the road, but now he stayed out for all of the night. He did not come back fucked the girl he had found and send her away right after so that the brothers would have the room back to themselves, no he stayed out, often coming home late in the morning not really talking like he had done before with the younger one.

Sam had loved the moments he was called back into the room, right after Dean had send the girls away.  
It had become somewhat their time afterwards.  
Dean was relaxed and more at peace with himself and the world and he even had played some stupid Card games if Sam asked.  
Or they had just sat each on their bed, watching TV or talked.  
All of that wasn’t nor more. With Dean out almost all of the time, it felt as if he had abandoned Sam.  
As if he was running away from the burden his little brother had now become.

It had been a hard time for the younger Winchester and he had started to become kind of a stray himself.  
That had been the time Sam had found himself in random school librarys or family diners, watching normal people having a live.  
It had been the time Sam had started to think about running away the first times, fantasising about a live on his own, with a wife, children, a career, a normal life, away from all the secrets his family was hiding from him, urging the young boy to find out on his own.  
He had already sadly realised that he was not like his brother and definitely not like his father.  
But there was something that was still holding him back, and Sam knew exactly what this was. He knew it for some time now, since he had started to be interested in Girls as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lived with this two more years.  
Always on the road, always isolated and more and more on his own……  
The younger Winchester was now a fully accepted hunting buddy of their father, just like Dean had been over the years.  
This way the brothers had created another routinely interaction, for Sam a way to get closer to his still adored older brother.  
But as much as Sam had hoped it would be like the early days, the two men hadn’t found back to the time they had shared a bond even though it had never been a usual one.  
But it never happened again, instead the two became a well working hunting Team.  
Sam was learning fast, he had too since Dean didn’t slowed down for him, not once.  
And on the other side he was still responsible for a lot of the research.  
The dark haired had figured quite fast that their father was even hiding things from Dean but to his surprise the older one didn’t seem to care as he had asked him about.  
Dean had told him that he knew but that it wasn’t on them to question the older hunter and that he would give the information they needed and that was enough.  
Sam had realised that this wasn’t the strong, free minded and carefree man he had always seen in his brother.  
Dean had become an obedient follower, of John Winchesters reality.  
It was a shocking revelation for the younger man.  
Somewhere in his mind he had always hoped for the dark blond to be the one leading him out of this life, finally spreading his ‘wings’ and go.  
But more and more Sam understood that his brother had been to long indoctrinated to see anything else than his fathers way of hunting and what ever the old man was after otherwise.

Once again, around Sam’s 16th Birthday their father was out for some days by now. Now and then calling, talking to only Dean who transmitted, if asked for anything needed, to Sam.

\---------------------------

But right now the dark haired was alone, again in a damn cheap motel room.  
Live on the road stinks, Sam thought.  
He wanted out, he needed out or else he would destroy something.  
The young hunter got some dollar out of his brothers ‘secret’ hiding spot and walked to the door.  
He didn’t even get a chance to touch the handle as the room door clicked and opened and Dean stood in front, staring at his brother.  
“You go out?”  
The dark blond asked curious.  
Sam wanted to snap something back but he saw the bottles of beer and the pack of burger and calmed.  
Of course Dean hadn’t forgotten, he never had in all these years.  
Sam’s mood changed as his brother lifted the drinks and smiled at him.  
“Dude, seriously, you forgot your own birthday….. That’s weak man….” Dean grinned and walked past his sibling who slowly closed the door.

“Come over.” Dean chimed and put down his bags and started unpacking them to serve the stuff he had brought back.  
Sam sight and chuckled at his own weakness as he walked back to the table and had a seat next to his older brother.  
“You ok?” Dean questioned suspiciously looking at the dark haired.  
Sam tried a smile, slightly nodding.  
“…mm fine…” He mumbled.  
Dean hesitated and looked a little longer but finally shrugged his shoulders and took the first huge Burger while pushing over Sam’s Salat, winking at him.

Dean had always taking care of Sam’s Birthdays and so had Sam. It was like they had never walked apart over time, like they were still two kids burning soup on a to high cooker, two kids who had Cereals at midnight and who had eaten frozen cheese sticks because there was no oven around.  
This night the brothers played Cards, which Sam won, they drank, which Sam thought tasted horrible, they laughed at stupid memories and lonely nightmares.  
They got lost in the cosy feeling of old days, were life had been easier and wasn’t already filled with life threats from every side.  
This night the brothers shared some dreams, some fears and hopes…..laughs and thoughts and on some point……..as they didn’t talk anymore, …they shared a first kiss………

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam had always thought Dean would be awesome at that, had always imagined it to be like those stupid princess dreams some of his girlfriends, not hook ups, had have….  
Like the gentle touch of lips before slowly getting into it, still gently but deeper…..  
Well……….  
It was nothing like that.  
With Sam, Dean wasn’t gentle, wasn’t slow, it was rough and forceful, it was demanding and desperate…, taking Sam’s breath away….  
It was awesome….!!!!  
And to the younger hunters surprise and horrible but thrilling revelation, it was servile. 

Yes, Dean was leading the trail but he was making quite clear in all of his actions and moves right from the start, that he was about to obey to his younger sibling when going further.  
Sam wasn’t a virgin by any meaning, not since he had watched his brother through the keyhole on some motel rooms, not since he had been seduced by one of his brothers hook ups right after Dean had fallen asleep.  
But what ever he had experienced in the past, this here was different, overwhelming to some degree.  
And sure enough the moment Dean had dragged his sibling, who was as tall as him by now, over to the bed, he stopped and looked at Sam, questioning, offering a way out.  
Sam looked at the glistening lips of the older hunter, watched at the green glowing eyes, listened to the unsteady breathing before he closed the gap between them and kissed Dean again, pushing him backwards, down on the bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam didn’t know exactly when and how he had lost his clothes and when they had get naked. But obviously they had get rid of all the fabric since he could see his brother taking his full length between the swollen, blushed lips, bobbing up and down in a moderate pace.  
Sam just couldn’t stop staring at the picture, moaning at the sensation he was getting out of the whole act.  
It was his first time that some one was giving him head, it was his first time with a guy and for damn sure it was his first time with his Brother.  
The dark haired thought that he would have some restriction, some lines he wouldn’t be able to cross but to his surprise there wasn’t.  
He grabbed at Deans short hair, pushing him deeper, demanding the way he wanted his brother mouth on his dick.  
It was amazing.  
And in all their live, Sam couldn’t remember a single situation where he had been in such a control, physically and mentally, over the older hunter.  
Not like that.  
It felt right, naturally.  
And was so different from every thing Sam had seen his brother doing with the girls he had brought in.  
In his mind Sam wanted to believe that this was for him and only for him as Dean speed up sucking him, the calloused hands kneading the younger siblings balls while the dark blond was thrusting into the blankets to get some friction on his own.  
“Fuuck….!” Sam moaned as his tip was hitting Deans throat once again, leaving the hunter choking a bit before he did it again.  
It was so intense, so good but Sam wanted more, wanted the control he was aloud to have for once in a live where he was either dragged by there father or by his brother along the road without questioning.

The young hunter pulled Dean off watching in pleasure how he drooled from his parted lips.  
“Lay on your back!” Sam ordered and it was easy.  
With no hesitation at all, Dean smiled and followed, sitting up and than laying down, spreading his body over the bed.  
Sam couldn’t stop touching the laid out, build body of his brother, watching him closing his green eyes at the gentle touch.  
It is amazing….., Sam thought as he got off the bed, walking to the side were the older ones head was resting.  
“Get closer to the edge…..” Sam ordered again, and again, Dean followed.  
“…..the perfect Soldier….” Sam mentioned a bit angry being suddenly reminded on how his brother was obeying to their father as well.  
But instead of an offended reaction he felt Dean humming in consent.  
And somehow that was another surprise, some that incites Sam even more.  
He cupped his brothers face bending the head over the edge and lining his dick up, his tip touching the older ones soft lips.  
Dean didn’t open his mouth right away, he first kissed his brothers erection before parting his lips once more, allowing Sam in…..

\---------------------

Sam hadn’t hold back any longer, forcefully thrusting in and out, hitting the throat more often than not and burying himself as deep as possible.  
He came balls deep and as hard as never before in his life, staring as Dean gulped it down, all of it.

Now he was watching his caretaker, his brother on all fours, waiting and seductively looking over his shoulder.  
Sam had been exhausted after the first round, but that was no reason for Dean to stop.  
Instead he had turned once more and kissed and caressed all of his little brothers body until he had been back on board.

And this time Dean had actually called for what he wanted Sam to do….  
The dark haired had watched as his brother had bend over, as he had slowly prepped himself before Sam had stepped back in, for the first time tasting Dean this way, pleasuring him this way by sucking him as well.

“Come on Sammy……” Dean teased, still looking over his shoulder and slightly wiggling his ass.

As arousal as this view was, it pissed Sam off that Dean was still teasing.  
He slammed home in a sudden smooth move, leaving the older hunter to gasp and shut is mouth, stop talking.  
It was Sam who needed a sec to get used to this tightening feeling around his full length.  
The way the heat was surrounding him, holding him in as if to prevent him from leaving was almost to much and the young hunter needed to calm himself.  
He somehow managed it uptill Dean started to push back, taking his brother even deeper and starting a rhythm., impaling himself on Sam’s erection.

Sam liked the angle and the sounds he could rip out of his prison guard and caretaker like this.  
Dean had never been a loud one in bed but this time he was and it were the hottest sounds Sam had ever heard from the older one.  
The dark blond moaned at any thrust, any move and he even started bubbling nonsense in the end.  
This time Dean came first but Sam was still riding him along, was still pounding into him till his older brother was barely whimpering at the over stimulation and begging for Sam to come. And it didn’t take long after that.  
Dean was holding still while the younger one was riding out his orgasm, slowly moving in and out to get the last wave of pleasure out of it.  
As he finally slipped out he could see some of his white cream dripping out of the used hole. But he couldn’t enjoy the view for long since Dean was up, turned and at him within a glimpse.  
Hungrily kissing Sam, thrusting his tongue in deeply and taking the younger ones breath.  
Both men were grabbing, clawing at each other, all of their touches now leaving bruises in their heat.  
Dean pushed Sam on his back and leaned over, lazily moving his hips grinding their sweaty body’s together rocking them gently in the after glow.

The brothers stayed like that, just holding connection, kissing and holding onto each other as they slowly went into sleep…..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both hunter woke in the early morning and almost immediately repeated what they’d done last night.  
This time Sam was facing the older brother, fucking him while Dean twined his legs around Sam’s small waist pulling him in deeper.  
They came almost at the same time and staid connected till they fall asleep once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time Sam woke it was already noon and he was alone at the motel room, just a handwritten message next to him.

“Happy birthday Sammy…”

“It is Sam…” The younger hunter growled and smiled, since this changed nothing….

But in the end he stayed three more years…..

End…….


	4. Groooming time - Wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things you share with your brother and things you don't.  
> But it is always better to be at the same page...

Part 04

Grooming time SPN FF 23.10.2017

 

„You think it is like a parrot?“  
“..…What?” Sam looked up from his description of a warlock dated around the 1700.  
He seemed confused…

“I mean technically…..?” Dean mentioned further and left the younger one even more irritated.  
“What are you reading?” Sam finally questioned at the bright cover he could see in his brother’s hand and couldn’t remember having seen at their library stock before.  
Casually the dark blond lifted the small magazine, showing it to the younger hunter.  
“Birds care…” Dean mentioned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam hesitated for a moment, trying to find the fitting face for that kind of conversation and failed.  
He ended in an annoyed gesture.  
“Dude……warlocks?! Case….?!” Sam did sound a bit whiny in his words.  
“Yeah….. boring.” Dean answered and was lost again in his thoughts.  
The once Sam still couldn’t follow…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cass! Come on……..don’t be a dick!” Dean yelled through the bunker leaving Sam to get up from his coffee and have a look at the movie that was playing in their home.  
First the Angel stomped past the kitchen, immediately followed by Dean holding something that looked like……….. a brush?...  
Sam frowned in utterly confusion. His brother had behaved awkwardly for more than a few days by now.  
The taller Winchesters considered to walk after but voted against it. Cass was an adult he could take care of himself……, probably.  
Sam sat back taking his morning coffee.  
It was rare anyway to see Dean that active in the morning, it wouldn’t hurt anyone…..

“NO! DEAn….! GET..away….!!”  
Sam listened to the Angels complain. That wasn’t usual he thought still, staying calm and drinking his dark hot ambrosia.

“That…unmpf……..” CRASH!!... “NOoo….” *§(/T°&!=(§)&(/§&%(/!”§)* CLATTER!!!......

Now Sam had enough. This sound Level was nothing to ignore. And with long steps the younger hunter hastened to the library….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“LOOK SAM IT is like a Parrot!!!!”  
Dean was triumphantly looking up.

“WHAT the……?!” Sam stopped in an instant at the picture in front, the moment he had entered the room that they were using as the centre of their ‘home’.

“……….im…no……parrot…..” Came the mumbled complain of a completely relaxed Angel who was laying prone over Deans lap, arms and legs hanging down uselessly to either sides.

“What…..what are you doing?” Sam had to asked watching his brother using the actual brush some inch above their friends back, somehow swirling the air.  
Dean’s eyes were still glowing in excitement as he looked up again.  
“It’s nice heh?!” Dean chimed at the younger one repeating the brushing motion over and over and to Sam’s surprise, leaving the other dark haired over his lap, somehow purring.

“Cass, are you…..ok?” Sam asked sceptical, looking down to the slightly dozing celestial warrior.  
“hmmmmmrrrrrr……” Was all he got back from the Angel together with a face wide grin from his older brother.  
“He is fine…” Dean mentioned, patting something at the back that definitely wasn’t there.

“You’re kidding me right, this is a prank right?!” Sam questioned.  
“What’s wrong with you Sam, you’re acting strange…” Dean gave back frowning but not stopping his moving hands.

“I am… acting strange?!!!”  
“Dean! You have Cass bend over your lap and you are brushing air man!”  
“Do you smell toast, is it a stroke?”  
Sam started to sound worried.

“hmmrrrssss…can’t…see…..” Cass let out from his obviously very comfy position.  
“……not……..connected…” The blue eyed mumbled going back to purring right away…

Sam watched in fascination how his brother turned pale immediately and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“You wanna explain something?” The taller Winchester had always been fast in mind, combining the given information’s and eyeing Dean suspiciously. 

But the older one kept silence and he also had stopped, what ever he had done with the air, as well.  
Very much to the Angels dislike.  
Sam was still holding his brothers green eyes as he asked Castiel instead, leaving Dean even more painted in white.

“Cass, what do you mean, what can I not see and what do you mean with not connected?”  
Sam was standing his ground, already imagine were this would go but very much interested in his brothers reaction at the confirmation. 

Castiel had closed his eyes and was still laying in position like soft wax on Dean’s lap as he tried to explain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Heh, Dean?” Sam asked subdue, not to disturb the dozing Angel.  
“hmmm?” The dark blond was still in after bliss and again fondling through the black, blue iridescent feathers Sam could now see as well.

The younger one had his head rested on one hand/arm looking at the two people he loved the most in his life.  
“How long?...” He asked curious.  
Dean turned at his brother not stopping the caressing of the fluffy wings and shrugging his shoulder.  
“A year…? Maybe…”  
Sam nodded slightly smiling.  
He didn’t want to complain about not being informed, he just felt happy to be allowed in It as well.

Once again Sam started gently tugging at the longer flight feathers, already knowing that this would create the most adoring sounds from their very own celestial being…  
The Brothers stayed like that for some time, enjoying the warmth and softness coming from the huge black wings, covering the whole bed and beyond while Cass was positioned between them, rolled together in his relaxation.

“Ok…” “What else can you do with these?” Sam finally asked, holding up a few more feathers, after he had enough getting lost in fluffing the Wings along with Dean. 

And the most devilish grin he had ever seen on the elders face held so much promise as an answer…..

Yes, Sam was glad he finally was allowed in it as well…..

Fin


	5. Who did that? - Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: SPN Gag Real Se 12 (Misha and Jensen Reaktion…at that specific Question…)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PES2uIZSjA  
> 2:08 ^^)
> 
> Had that in mind for quite some time but only the beginning. I've got nooooo Idea where this is going but i needed to get it out, it was like a nag in my head...

Who did that?? SPN FF 09.02.2018

“A nephilim is coming into being! It’s the offspring of an Angle and a human being.”  
Sam frowned at Castiels sudden announcement while Deans eyes widened.  
“Who created this thing?” Sam asked alarmed.  
He looked between his brother and their Ally.  
“….Lucifer…”  
The older Winchester looked away in embarrassment while he mumbled the name, willing to blame it on the Archangel.  
Cass was only eyeing the older Hunter and tilting his head in question, still there was a slight smile.

Sam wanted to choke the moment as the understanding hit him…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How?” Sam wondered. “NO Don’t tell!!!” He hurried to add just a sec later lifting his hands in defence.

Dean hadn’t said anything, it wasn’t sure if he was still trying to process or simply not believing it at all.  
And Sam’s first thought after the shock had been anything else then denying as well.  
From: “NO way….”, to nervously giggling and head shaking, just imagine a pregnant male, one in specific, he had been through it…

Sadly though, Cass had changed over the last days, becoming quite protective, and not only over Dean though. He had been around and close that much that even Sam had shushed him away constantly.  
Well, the Angel had never been far away but now he was at their heels, literally.  
This even more annoying behaviour had slightly built up on both Brothers suspicions and fear that there could be some truth behind their Allies information.

Now they were sitting at the library, Dean was still trying to ignore each and everything that was going on, Sam had more mixed feelings about the situation.  
Yes he wanted so badly to know everything about this weird Situation but it was tough to even name it since ….his Brother might be involved.

There fore the two hunters were sitting again, in silence while Cass was watching them from his chair. He seems to have a completely different point of view on the whole ‘problem’. The blue eyed seemed to glow in excitement, no matter the fact that he might had committed a God forbidden crime.

Sam needed another 5min before he had calmed his twirling head enough to asked start again.  
“Does this… I mean does this even work…? Biological I mean…?” The dark haired really was worried, and for more than one reason.  
“I mean…isn’t it…” Sam didn’t even dare to say it out lout…, it cost him some bravery.  
“Isn’t it…lethal…for a human?” He wondered still not using any word that could draw another picture of his older Brother being involved in IT in any way.  
Sam tried to keep all of it factual, neutral.

“…I don’t know?” Castiel was wondering for real as he was eyeing the older Winchester Hunter, who was sitting farther in the back.  
Sam tried to ignore it…  
“…As technically, Nephilim aren’t Human, they do not get born like them as well, if even…”  
The Angel seemed lost in thoughts, trying to find some examples and knowledge in his long term memory.  
“I am not really familiar with all of the circumstances that will create them…”  
Castiel admit apologetic.  
“…obviously…” Dean grumbled from the back.  
Sam tried to ignore that as well…, but it got harder though.

“Do you have any Idea or useful Details?” Sam tried again but once more the Angel shook his head in apology.  
It was obvious they would have to do a lot of research on that matter, Sam sighed, realizing just a sec later that he had already accepted this specific matter.  
And that was a surprise.  
There was no prove yet, of any kind, that Cass and…, Sam gulped it down to end his thought,...really had created anything.  
The Angel could be wrong, someone else could have set something in motion, hell, at that point Sam wouldn’t even mind if it really would have been Lucifer’s child the Angels had talked about.  
Sam decided to hold to that idea for just a few more days while he would have a look at the data and the lore…

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean hadn’t been very helpful over the last few days. The dark blond was somehow hiding, avoiding everyone around by rarely leaving his room.  
Now and then he was picking up some food and drink, which Castiel eyed suspiciously and careful, complaining and forbidding any kind of alcoholic drink and having Dean cursing about it, before he moved back to his room.  
The Angel on the other hand was carrying Book after book to the table, roaming the whole Shelves over and over again, even though he probably had read all of the information’s stocked there more than once in his long nights before.  
He was discussing with Sam about some things that could be of some use, that could be a problem while he was wandering between Deans room, even though not allowed in, and the library, to check on both of the Humans.

Sam was watching that with interest, it seemed that Castiel wasn’t aware of his changing and even odder behaviour than usual.  
As the blue eyed got back from the last round Sam decided to address that.  
“Cass, heh Cass…” Sam waited till he had the Celestials attention.  
“Did you realise that you are…, ahm…guarding Dean, and me?”  
The Angel stopped in his moves and seemed to think about it before he suddenly got close to Sam and sat down right in front of the younger Hunter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pacing his Room. He had done this most of the days lately.  
It was such a disturbing thought that was driving him nuts.  
Not the Nephilim thing though. The Hunter couldn’t process that at all.  
What was giving him nightmares were the image of himself with a Belly, and not any kind of Belly, it was a pregnant one.  
Dean shuddered just imagine that again.  
He turned to roam the room once more.

How could he be sooooo damn stupid.  
He had given Sam the talk Hundred thousand times for sure…  
Never forget protection!!! He had given that to his younger sibling like a tantrum all over his teenage years, Dean had even handed Sam his first Condoms..., probably.  
The hunter groaned and was tearing his hair.  
He had been so dumb.

It had been one night…, two…, three at most. Dean counted in his mind and gave up shortly.  
How should he have known, Cass was an Angel for Chucks sake, a male, well male vessel, there shouldn’t be such thing as…  
“JEEEEeeezzzz!” Dean sat down on his memory foam.  
That was ridiculous. In all of his surprisingly long time as a Hunter, he had never ever thought that this would be a thing in his life, not like that, at least…  
He had caught himself touching his stomach more than once over the last days, had realized that he actually was touching it to feel something that shouldn’t be anything else than a parasite…, but maybe would be.  
It was something Dean was struggling with and that in itself was so messed up. He would rather have a monster parasite then facing the impossible possibility that there was something like a new life growing within him.  
Damn he needed a pause, he needed to be out, the older Winchester thought.  
He knew he wouldn’t get there tho, he had tried a few times by now...  
But the damn reason for this ‘fucked up’ situation had really growled and threatened him the moment he had tried to get Babys keys.  
Another thing Dean was not willing to work with. An overprotective and controlling Angel was not what the hunter had in mind thinking about Children, thinking about anything actually.  
There was one person giving the orders in here and within this group and that was him, period.  
And if there was not restriction in sexes when it comes to creating that…nephilim thing, why was he the one who had to carry it.  
The Angel could do that very fine.  
It would fit him even more, Dean thought, imagining their buddy waddling around, completely vulnerable and overwhelmed with the whole situation and changes…  
That amused the Winchester.  
“Yeah, Hell! Cass you should have that thing…!” He stated into the empty room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cass… If…, if there will be a Nephilim…I mean, is it sure?” Sam questioned after he had tried, unsuccessfully, to explain that the Angels Behaviour indeed had changed.  
“There will be a Nephilim.” Castiel stated, slightly in confusion about the humans doubt.  
“Yeah sure, but do you maybe feel it already…?” Sam wondered if this might be the reason that their friend was acting different now.  
To the younger Winchesters surprise though, the Angel shook his head.  
“No, I do not feel it, I don’t know when I will but I imagine that the Energy of the new Creation needs to raise to a specific level before I would be able to sense him, or her...” Suddenly Castiel smiled, completely lost in his own world.  
Sam watched it with worries, already thinking about what the Angel just had said.  
He really didn’t want to destroy Cass’s obviously delightful fantasy but this here was a serious problem and not only because after what they had figure out by now, Dean would not survive the end of it…

Sam sighed as he had to ask.  
“Cass…? Is there a way to be sure? I mean someone obviously does know that there is a nephilim in creation, who gave it to the Angel radio?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow they had managed to get Dean out of his room, somehow they had managed to get him into the Car and finally Cass had agreed to give it a try.  
None of them was very happy about the situation, and Sam was sorry for both of them.  
Dean was still not talking about the whole situation, he was probably boiling in his own thoughts Sam knew.  
His brother had always been very protective about others, not to mention those close to him. It was obvious that Dean wouldn’t handle something that would kind of, be his own child, very well.  
And their Angel on the other hand seemed so excited to have created something on his own…  
Sam felt sorry for both of them…


	6. Who did that? 2

02

(about a year ago…)

Dean was exhausted as he slumped onto the cheap mattress.  
The hunter had thrown his bag into some corner and was still covert in blood and guts of their current run.  
Sam wasn’t any different but he made it to the small table next to the door and opened his computer right away.  
They hadn’t been successful this time, something that could happen, but was more often lately and after they had to face so many new obstacles all around.

Dean covert his eyes with his arms, he was shielding them from the ceilings bright lights.  
He wanted to sleep, only to sleep and if he would have a say in it, he would want to sleep for days.  
But they were on a case, life’s were in danger and a few even in immediate.  
This Creature had taken fife Victims which they know of.  
Dean was pretty sure there would be more, the moment they would get to the monsters hidden location. And he was pretty sure, not all of them would still be alive.

The dark blond sighed and put his arms aside, next to his tired body on the bed.  
He wanted out, he was restless, he was anxious and he hated that.  
Normally Dean would go to a bar in such a state of mind. But they had been in this town before, had left traces from last time and needed to stay down as much as possible.  
The price every hunter had to pay, for working under the radar, unofficially, illegal and mostly against the law.  
So they were stuck here, either hiding in this shitty confined room, or out on a hunt that could end either way with the Brothers injured or dead, a tremendous, useless try, or with a dead monster…  
Rarely, it was that easy though.  
Dean felt offended in his current mood by the slightest sound, or action, or even anyone around, especially if it was someone he felt responsible for.   
He was trying hard not to yell at his brother for making so much noise by tapping something on the keyboard.  
Dean wanted silence, peace, something to calm down… He wanted Drinks and he wanted a Fuck!! He needed distraction and Sam couldn’t give him that.  
The dark blond was running on reserve Energy and because of their life, there wasn’t much left.  
But the older Hunter didn’t moved, didn’t said anything, he knew Sam was exhausted too, that he was only doing a job, that his sibling was worried about the Victims too and that he wasn’t anything, that was annoying Dean at the moment, on purpose.  
So Dean held back, as he was used to do being out on a case, both of them did.  
And the more wrecked they got, the more complicated it become.

“Sam…!” Dean finally mentioned…  
“Let it go…, give it a rest for today…Please…” Dean wasn’t used to begging, and Sam knew exactly what it meant.   
Close line, crossing, fighting risk.  
The younger Winchester knew that, because he was living the same life, because he was at his limits as well.  
“Shower, Sleep?...” The younger Winchester asked, and Dean only nodded pointing at the small room gesturing for him to go first, when he would manage to get up…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had hoped to be in better mood after the short pause, leaning against the tiled walls and just enjoying the water running down his sore muscles.  
But he wasn’t.  
The moment he got back in the room he could feel the weight back on his shoulders, the exhaustion, the frustration, and his own fear.

It was the moment Cass scared him with his usual but sudden appearance.  
“Hello Dean.”   
The dark blond shrugged and, in a reflex, held to the blanket he was covering himself.  
“JEEEZZ!!! Cass!” The Winchester complained, usual as well.  
But the Angel didn’t seem to be impressed, he never was.   
Not having Emotions could be helpful, Dean thought, giving up on his planed tantrum and taking one of the cleaner shirts he had in stock.  
“Why are you here Cass?” The Hunter wondered.  
“You’ve called…” The blue eyed gave back deadpan but still irritated as he stepped even closer.  
“I did not!” Dean frowned and ignored the Celestial overstepping once more the personal space line. He had given up on his tries to explain that on the Angel, a long time ago. It was easier to simply live with it.  
And he didn’t mind either.  
Castiel was watching the Hunter carefully, he was doing one of his scannings Dean realized, to tired to even complain the blue eye acting like some freaking Doctor once again.   
But the cooled hand on his forehead felt good and the touch on his neck that was checking his pulse was calming. Damn, Dean knew he was needy. Every one would know if a friend’s touch would feel that good.

It wasn’t of no reason though...  
They had already crossed the line of ‘normal’ friends, and that had already been an expanded definition.  
Being on the road and this close it could happen… He wasn’t the first Hunter who had taken the chance to get some help in jerking off…   
*Foxholes.* Dean thought and leaned into the gentle hands that were too soft for a real hunter…

Sam would be in the shower for some more time, it was a chuck damn temptation.  
It would help with the restlessness, it would help to get to sleep, it would drain out the left adrenaline that was still causing some tumult within.  
The Angel ended his examination and looked at the Hunter who was leaning against his leg, eyes closed and still only half way clothed.

“I could lend a hand…” Castiel offered subdued, he had learned that term, and was actually understanding it by now, both of it, because of the dark blond Winchester Hunter.  
It had proven to be efficient in the past and it was something the Angel didn’t mind doing, although he had been surprised the first time.  
But Castiel had never questioned his doing for the one he had chosen for some odd reason to be his Counterpart on earth.  
It was his purpose to serve, had always been.  
The human by his side was only sighting slightly and leaning against the support of the Angels vessel even more.  
It was just a short move but it meant much more, as Castiel lightly put his hand on the hunter’s nape of the neck, gently caressing this place.  
None of the two men said any word as they staid like this for some time.

It was only as Sam finally left the Shower that Dean moved away from their alley, directly pointing out the Angels existing to his brother who looked up from beneath the towel he was drying his hair with.  
He smiled tired at the family friend.  
“Hy Sam.”  
“hey cass…, you stay?” Sam questioned walking to his bed and bag to get a shirt for the night.  
“I don’t know, do you wish me to stay?” The question was fro both Hunters.

Dean was still holding to the Rule not watching him at night, that still felt creepy, but both Hunters had accepted that there was some benefit in having a protector while being really knocked out.  
It was the only time they could sleep feeling more at ease when being on the road.  
Even though salt and hex bags were helping there always was a rest threat following the Brothers.  
“You stay!” Dean decided, not for the protection though…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was out for some time now and Dean had even ordered Cass to make sure he would stay like that.   
The Angle hadn’t hesitated.

As he hadn’t the moment the dark blond had pulled him in, starting to pull of the trench and suit the Celestial was always wearing.  
The blue eyed was helping willingly.

They had made out before, just a bit explored it, experimented, and tested the sensation. Well Dean had Cass had simply allowed it and followed his curiosity about humans.  
The dark blond had explained that it was no big deal, just a bit Teenager games, mostly to assure himself, the Angel hadn’t cared. He was fine the practical knowledge.

It had been a bad day and a bad hunt and Dean was now tired enough to ignore the voices he had to push down otherwise…  
The angel’s slightly cooled skin felt very much relaxing, his soft moves and touches, calming and the Hunter was simply giving in, going with the slow motion that was fitting his exhaustion…

\-------------------

Dean hadn’t planed it, hadn’t prepared anything or thought about anything close to that.   
He had simply followed his own needs and current mood.   
But this time, as one got to the other, the Hunter somehow found himself laying pinned down on his stomach on the bed.  
The Angel leaning in/on his back, the weight was centring, protective and the deep, raspy moans were caressing the dark blond ear and neck.  
It was in a slow reflex that he reached over his head and grabbed for Castiels thick dark hair, it was in the heat of the moment that Dean gave his allowance for the Angel to move on this time…

They had not had the talk with Castiel, who was still thinking that protection meant to have an Angel blade by his side.  
And since it was Cass there was, not for a second, the idea of suspicion or worry in the Hunters mind. Not at that moment.

Dean had only one short thought about that, ‘small’, ‘big’, safety Detail before the Angel had taken the chance and fulfilled the Hunters ‘order’/ wish, by slowly sinking in…  
Entering the Hunter…

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
